A Summer Break to Remember
by mamadelia
Summary: The Lopez family joined by Brittany visit Santana's Grandparents and both girls, with the help of Santana's newly reacquainted family, discover who they are and what they want from life. Rated M for some fluffy smutty scenes!  Romance Brittana / Calzona
1. Meet the Family

A Summer Break to Remember

_The Lopez family joined by Brittany visit Santana's Grandparents. The holiday opens up a world of possibilities for both girls and with the help of Santana's newly discovered family they discover who they are and what they want from life. Rated M for some fluffy smutty scenes! Romance Brittana / Calzona_

* * *

><p>Santana walked through the front door and trough her bag onto the Parquet flooring in the spacious hall.<p>

"Good, your home mija! How was your day?"

"Fine I guess" the young Latina shrugged as she followed her mother into the large kitchen and went straight to the refrigerator to retrieve a cold can of diet coke.

"I have some news. We are going to Florida to visit your grandparents. I have just got off the phone and the whole family is gathering next week". Santana had a rare bemused look on her face. They had never to her knowledge visited her grandparents in the past seventeen and a years. She was aware that her father and grandfather were not on the best of terms but the details of their family feud had never been revealed.

"Well I guess I don't have a choice" Santana left her mother and made her way up stairs. This really was a crap start to the summer break.

Santana walked into the kitchen an hour later following the smell of roasting chicken. Her mother was busying herself dressing a salad and placing steaming fresh hot bread on the table. Santana's mother was a very attractive lady with thick black hair cut to shoulder lengh. Her hazel eyes sparkled to match her wide smile. Santana was in awe of her mother's beauty but was secure enough to know that she had been blessed with her genes.

Looking over to her father she smiled. "Hello daddy" she said happily watching him fold up his news paper and remove his spectacles.

"Hello beautiful. How was your last day of term?"

"It was fine".

As her mother started to place the dinner on the table Santana started her nightly ritual. Santana loved to ask her father about his work. As a general surgeon and a very well respected one at that she delighted in hearing about the stranger surgeries that her father preformed. She respected her father's job and knew how lucky she was that both her parents had always made time for her.

"Did you have any interesting patients today?"

"Unfortunately not, no pre dinner gruesome details I'm afraid, all very run of the mill today".

"Thank goodness" Mrs Lopez placed the large bird on the table and passed the carving knife to her husband. As he cut into the white steaming flesh of the chicken he briefly looked over to the young Latina. "So, are you looking forward to finally meeting your grandparents again? I think you were five when they visited here last?"

Santana shrugged as she helped herself to some salad although the sad look on her mother's face didn't escape her notice. "Yeah, I guess I am, and mami said the whole family should be gathering so it will be nice to meet them too".

"It can be quite an intimidating place; I thought you might like to invite Brittany? We'll only be there for a week and she is as good as family" Maria said warmly.

A beaming grin swept across the young girls face. "Would that be ok?" excitement already brimming within.

"Of course..."

The small family chatted about their week as they ate the delicious meal and Santana blushed, her eyes begining to tear slightly when her parents presented her a white gold and diamond necklace for her outstanding grades this term. After finishing the last crumb of apple pie Santana excitedly excused herself to call Brittany to see if she would like to join her family in Florida and to fill her in on her newly acquired bling.

* * *

><p>Walking out of the main Miami airport terminal the travelling party were immediately hit with the Florida heat. With three trolleys piled high with cases the two younger girls and Dr Lopez negotiated their way through the crowd, Mrs Lopez happily leading the way. As they weaved through the large volume of tourists a grey haired man approached them wearing a grey suit, a white shirt and a thin black tie. He looked to be around sixty years old with a lightly tanned complexion and soft features.<p>

"Ms Maria" the southern voice rang though the crowd.

Santana's mother looked over before hugging the man smiling "Robert? It's lovely to see you 're not still working for my father are you?"

"Well, you know he couldn't survive without me" Robert laughed

Following some rushed introductions Robert led the family to a shining black stretched limousine before opening the door for them whilst he placed the luggage in the boot. Santana looked at Brittany and giggled. "I've never been in a limo before" the shorter girl said looking at her mother trying to figure out why they were not just getting a hire car. The drive took about an hour through the city traffic, the girls excitedly investigating their new ride and occasionally looking out of the window at the passing tall palm tree's, high rise buildings and huge docked cruise ships.

The black stretch slowed as it turned approaching a pair of large black gates, flagged each side with tall hedges and posts with camera's scanning the entrance. The gates opened automatically and the car crawled up the winding drive until the sound of gravel under the tyres could be heard and the large white mansion came into view.

Santana's eyes grew wide.

"Are we staying at a hotel?" Brittany asked innocently looking at Santana who in turn looked at her mother.

"No mijas, this is where your grandparents live. This is where I grew up". Santana could see a look of nostalgia in her mother's eyes but a quick look to her father showed her he was anything but comfortable. Looking back out of the window she tried to take in the large house they had arrived at.

Santana and Brittany followed Dr and Mrs Lopez up the steps towards the impressive front door. Large urns lined the steps and the smell of cut grass and flowers filled the humid air. Before they could tug the large bell pull the door opened and a short maid motioned them through into the foyer. Santana and Brittany looked around the large space, taking in the impressive art that adorned the walls, the sweeping staircase that split and wrapped around the room, the beautiful occasional table with a vast flower arrangement and the intricate tiled floor beneath their feet. Santana felt nervous for the first time on the trip. She was about to meet her grandparents for the first time in years and although she was bitter at the way they had treated her parents part of her wanted some form of acceptance from them.

Before Brittany or Santana could ask any questions or verbalise their observations of the grand house so far a rotund lady scuttled up to them throwing her arms around Santana's mother and kissing both of her cheeks. Brittany couldn't follow the frantic conversation in Spanish but she very quickly realised it must have been Mrs Lopez's mother. Before the family could be introduced a very stern looking man walked calmly down the stairs towards the group. He had lightly tan weathered skin, greying hair yet he was completely bald on top, a neatly trimmed grey beard and dancing blue grey eyes. He held his arms out and took hold of Mrs Lopez before pulling her gently into a hug, like his wife kissing both of her cheeks.

"Maria, it is so good to see you. Your mother and I have missed you so much". He looked over his daughters shoulder as he spoke; his eyes locking onto the beautiful Latina that stood looking nervously upon the scene.

"Hello papa" Mrs Lopez sounded like a young girl as she spoke. As she pulled away from the embrace she turned to face her daughter. "I guess Santana has grown a little since you last saw her" she laughed nervously. "And this is her friend Brittany".

Brittany remained mute as she struggled to find any words for this spectacularly awkward meeting. Before Santana had a chance to react she felt two strong wrap around her "Oh, little Santana it is so good to see you. You are so beautiful, just like your mother at your age. Welcome, welcome" Lucia gushed kissing the younger girl on both cheeks repeatedly. The older man started to usher the family into the main reception room.

Santana's father finally spoke, shaking each of his in-laws by the hand. "Carlos, Lucia, it is very good to see you both again. I trust you are well?"

"We are both very well thank you Juan"

Seated on the sofa was Maria's younger sister Aria. "It is so good to see you" she said with a tear in her eye as she hugged her older sibling.

"it is good to see you too. Where are your family? I have been so looking forward to meeting my niece and nephews"

Santana's head shot up – she has cousins? How did she not know this? How old are they? Watching the exchange intently she heard that her uncle had taken the three children for a walk to tire them out and should be back any time. Santana and Brittany were introduced to Aria and she appeared to be a nice lady despite lacking the twinkle in her eye like her older sister. Finally with a much needed ice cold drink the newly acquainted family sat and chatted about very little of any importance. Santana and Brittany almost disappearing into the corner of the room as they sat as close as possible on a sofa in a large bay window petting two dogs that had immediately befriended the tall blonde.

The silence was soon broken as three small children filed into the room looking exhausted. After Aria introduced James her husband and her three children Camille, Santos and Samuel to the group the children were taken to bed and the Lopez clan were shown to their rooms.

Santana and Brittany walked into the massive guest suite on the third floor, their luggage already sat neatly against a wall. The room was dominated by a large four poster king size bed, draped in light linen fabric. It was a very traditional room yet it was light and had a friendly and cosy feel to it. Brittany immediately jumped on the bed, bouncing to ensure the mattress was up to newly found exacting standards. Santana took a quick look about the room; the impressive en suite boosted a large shower and a roll top cast iron bath. The walls and floor were tiled in light marble and on a small chair was a large stack of soft white towels.

Santana joined Brittany on the bed, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist and pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry about the awkward family time. Hopefully tomorrow we can go to the beach or something...".

Brittany cut Santana off with a kiss. "How about we get our sweet lady kisses on before supper?" Brittany asked the Latina who didn't need to think twice about the request.

* * *

><p>Santana took Brittany's pinkie as they walked into the reception room that they had sat in earlier that afternoon. They could hear voices and as they approached Santana's grandfather cheered loudly. "Ah, perfect. Santana, Brittany I would like to introduce you to Calliope and Arizona".<p>

Callie and Arizona smiled warmly and walked over to personally greet the younger girls. Shaking hands "Call my Callie" the stunning Latina said, sporting the most dazzling smile that either girl had ever seen.

"It's really nice to meet you" Santana shook her hand and genuinely relaxing for the first time in the large house.

"Arizona, that a really cool name" Brittany chipped in with a smiling. Santana looked longingly at her tall blonde, 'so Callie's smile is a close second' she thought.

Just at that point Santana's grandfather joined in the conversation standing between his youngest daughter and her attractive blonde with the kindest smile and the cutest dimples in her cheeks. Both women looked effortlessly elegant in jeans and loose fitting camisoles.

"I bet you can't figure out why she is named Arizona?" Carlos looked proudly the two women.

"Ice tea?" Brittany asked innocently.

Callie giggled affectionately "that is priceless and it would make a really great story"

"it would make an awesome story" Arizona agreed.

"She was named after the battleship USS Arizona" Carols continued completely lost by the young blondes comment.

"Pearl Harbour?" Brittany asked

Santana and both her parents looked slightly shocked and their expressions didn't go unnoticed by the young dancer. Shrugging she looked back at Arizona "My grandpa served on the Arizona. He told me all about it when I was young and how he was rescued. He was amazing".

Before any response could be made a tall man in a black suit entered the room, bowing slightly. "Dinner is to be served"

"Ah" Carlos clapped his hands in the air "come, come we must eat before the travel exhaustion puts you all to sleep!"

* * *

><p>The entire family walked through to the main dining room, a grand table set with sparkling glassware and perfectly polished silver cutlery. The table could seat twenty four with ease so the family all gathered at the top end, Carlos sitting at the head of the table. To his right sat his wife Lucia, then Juan, Maria, Brittany and Santana. To the left of Carlos were Aria, James, Arizona and Callie. Brittany breathed a small sigh of relief that opposite her was the kind face of Arizona. The tall butler that had called dinner circled the guests pouring the 2000 Torres Reserve Vintage Rioja. Callie subtly drifted her hand over her wine glass, continuing in the slightly stilted conversation. "Calliope, I've not seen you refuse wine with your meal since your eight years old!" her mother observed.<p>

Callie and Arizona looked at each other before Callie turned back to the group "Well, we were going to wait until tomorrow when Diego arrives but we have some news". Grinning again at Arizona Callie couldn't control her smile "Arizona and I are going to have baby".

Arizona rested her left hand protectively on the minute baby bump; she beamed at the group before fearfully looking at Carlos.

The warmest smile either woman could ever expect to sweep over the patriarch of the family "Enhorabuena mija" Carlos stood and walked around to Callie and Arizona kissing them both. Lucia followed her husband's lead with a warm embrace for both girls.

"So if you are going to have a baby when are you going to make honest women out of each other?"

Callie spat the water that she had just sipped all over the table in front of her.

Arizona simply took Callie's hand "we'll see" then they looked at each other and shared a chaste kiss.

The Lopez family filled the room with heartfelt congratulations, Santana shot Brittany a slightly bemused looks. 'So Callie and Arizona are gay and everyone is cool with it?' Brittany on the other hand was not fazed in the slightest; looking over at Arizona "It's going to be a really lucky baby" she beamed to the older blonde.

The silence from Aria and James was noticeable and Callie looked over to her older sister with an agonizing look.

Not wanting to make a scene on their first night Callie took a deep breath and let it slide before she joined in the excited conversations. Brittany had engrossed Arizona in a deep conversation about importance of ducks in a baby's life and the paediatric surgeon appeared to be as enamoured by the feathered creatures as the dancer.

* * *

><p>It was barely nine thirty when all the house guests made their way to their respective rooms. Callie led Arizona to her old bedroom on the third floor, their fingers entwined as they lost themselves in having just broken the baby news to Carlos and Lucia. Santana and Brittany followed the two surgeons slightly disorientated by the vast maze of hallways. As Callie and Arizona passed the only other bedroom door on that floor she looked over at the younger pair.<p>

"I was really nice to meet both of you. If you need anything our room is just at the end of the hall or you can dial 69 on the phone and it will come through". Arizona looked at Callie "What, my parents never understood and it amused me!" Shaking her head Arizona hugged the two younger girls and wishes them goodnight efore departing.

Callie lounged on the large king size bed in her childhood bedroom. It was dramatically decorated with a strong black and red theme, apparently decorated during a time of teenage angst, yet the textures of the fabrics and the brocade pattern on the wallpaper added softness and a homely feel.

"So Santana and Brittany make a really cute couple" Arizona starts as she climbed into the bed next to her pregnant girlfriend, relishing the feeling of the freshly laundered linens on her bare feet.

"I think they are just friends. From what I have heard Santana takes after Diego, apparently she is a bit of a player"

"Well, I think she takes after her Aunt Callie and has a thing for awesome blondes. Nobody looks at their 'friend' like that".

Arizona stretched over and kissed the raven haired beauty before shuffling down the bed and rolling onto her side.

Callie mirrored the blonde's actions and wriggled down the bed until her face was merely inches away from Arizona's soft pink lips.

"How about we make it interesting? If in the next week we find out they are in a relationship you have to make Mark give us back the spare key to the apartment and if you're right I will..."

"Grant me three wishes?"

Arizona smiled. "I will grant you three wishes".

Leaning forward slightly to capture Callie in a kiss Arizona nibbled on the Latina's lower lip before releasing it and breathing heavily next to the brunette's ear. "How about you show me the advantages of you choosing a bedroom as far away from the rest of the house as possible?


	2. The Stories

A tap at the door woke Santana from her deep slumber. The door opened and a maid entered carrying a large breakfast tray. The young maid had deposited the tray on the small table near a window and exited again before Santana had chance to respond to what was happening and untangle herself from the blondes embrace. As the door clicked shut Santana gently kissed Brittany on the lips drawing her from her slumber. "Buenos días bello" Santana said sleepily as the dazzling blue eyes opened immediately finding her gaze.

"What time is it?"

The sun way beamed though the large windows giving the room a soft morning glow.

Santana reached for her iPhone reading the time, "it's just past eight o'clock. How about we eat some of the breakfast that was just delivered and then..." Santana wiggled her eyebrows suggestively smirking at her own brilliance.

Brittany gave Santana a firm kiss on the lips "you always were the brains"

"And you have always been the beauty"

Brittany giggled. "I think I like the effect Florida has on you".

It was nine thirty when there was another loud rap on the door.

"Just a moment" Santana shouted nervously, jumping out of bed still in a post orgasmic daze, and pulling on a robe. She opened the door to be faced with a cheerful Arizona.

"Good morning girls" she said, barely able to see past Santana but with little doubt in her mind what she had interrupted. "Callie and I are planning a day at the beach to recover from travelling yesterday and we wandered if you wanted to join us. Before Santana could answer Brittany bounced out of bed apparently forgetting her current lack of garments and hugged Santana from behind, her arms wrapped loosely around the shorter girl's neck. "Can we go San? It's been ages since we have had a beech day?"

Santana twisted her neck to the right smiling, wanting to see the excitement on Brittany's face. "Of course we can B".

"Awesome, so can you be ready in half an hour? We will meet you downstairs". With that Arizona skipped off back down the corridor to Callie who was lounging on the bed in her white bath robe, her hair bundled neatly in a fluffy white towel. Arizona giggles as she closed the door and made her way over to the bed. "I'm so going to win our bet".

* * *

><p>Callie drove the three other women to a nearby beach. Pulling into a small car park they could see the ocean glistening in the morning sun just beyond a small row of palm trees. The car park was near full yet the beach wasn't over crowded. Unloading the days beach paraphernalia, including a picnic lunch the Torres cook had put together, beach mats, a Frisbee, towels and bags of sun lotion and books Callie led the party to an area of pure white sand about twenty metre's away from the lapping waves.<p>

Before they could even set up their beach mats properly Brittany dragged Santana into the sea, jumping the first three approaching waves before diving into the water through the fourth. Santana stood up to her ankles, laughing as she watched her friend merrily splash about. "San, please come in properly. It is so nice and you can see the fishes" Brittany pouted "please!"

Santana knew it was futile to try and resist so she sprinted the rest of the way into the water, coping the blonde's wave dive. As Santana surfaced she ensured that she came up right in front of the dancer, wrapping her arms around her neck and enjoying the felling of their salty wet skin rubbing against each other. The girls bobbed in silence, lost in each other's eyes. Brittany could reach the sea bed and bounced slowly, like she was walking on the moon. Santana happily wrapped her legs around the taller girl and went with in an almost dance.

Callie and Arizona propped themselves up on their elbows looking out to sea through their dark glasses. "I'm so winning this bet" the blonde smiled watching the young lovers.

"You said they would admit to being in a relationship – they might just be very close friends".

"Well I think they are super cute" Arizona lay back down on her hat reading under the shade cast by her massive hat. Callie lay on her stomach, the baby bump still barely perturbing, and opened an Orthopaedic Journal.

The two younger girls ran back up to their little camp, flopping down next to Callie and Arizona. "The water is beautiful, you are so lucky growing up around here" Santana sighed as she took another look out towards the ocean before reaching for her Prada sunglasses out of a beach bag.

"San, can you..." Brittany handed the young Latina the sun lotion and lay on her tummy, her head happily tilted to the side so she could see Santana.

"Sure Britt Britt" Santana squeezed the cold lotion onto her own hand to warm it before straddling Brittany and massaging it into the blondes long peach soft back. Santana effortlessly untied the back of Brittany's polka dot bikini top, pushing the fabric out of her way. Running her hands up the length of the dancer's extensive spine she ran her hands back down her sides, her fingertips taking in the soft skin of Brittany's breasts as they travelled causing a small moan to escape from the blonde. Santana quickly added more lotion to her hands and set about ensuring every inch of the fair girl was covered, her toned arms, paying particular attention to her arm pits knowing full well they affect this would have on the quivering body beneath her and her long tanned legs.

"You two are so cute" Arizona said as she threw her book back into the bag and retrieved another, quickly scanning the back cover before opening the first chapter.

Santana looked at the older blonde and smiled nervously as she lay down looking at what Callie was reading. "Wow that looks intense!" Santana stared at the page her aunt was reading.

Callie giggled. "Yeah I guess. It's an idea for a new method for knee replacement in athletes".

"So are you a doctor?"

"Yep, I'm an Ortho Surgeon" Callie grinned as she continued to read

"Don't forget your a not just any surgeon you a 'rock star with a scalpel'!" Arizona chipped in laughing. "Santana you should observe one of your aunt's surgeries some time. She plays metal and hard rock in the OR while she cut's limbs off and drills. As crazy as it sounds she is the best Ortho attending in North America". Callie looked back at her girlfriend smiling at the gushing blonde.

"So what do you do back in Seattle Arizona?" the Latina looked at Arizona as the women through another abandoned novel back in the bag. "I'm a peads attending at the same hospital as Calliope, I treat the tiny humans".

Santana nodded, being a peads surgeon suited Arizona, and she could imagine how much her young patients must love her at a time when they are most scared.

"Can I have a look through this?" Santana asked timidly picking up another journal.

"Of course, help yourself. Are you interested in medicine?"

Santana shrugged as she flicked through the first pages of Drug Company advertising before settling on an article about growing Cartledge.

The four women lay in the sun, engrossed in their own reading matter and thoughts, each feeling the heat of the ray's tighten their warming skin. Brittany pulled a small sketch book out of her bag and started lazily sketching Arizona in her big floppy hat.

"Callie, can I ask you a question about using chondrocytes to grow replacement knee menisci and its applied mechanical strength?"

"Of course, what are you thinking?" Callie looked over to her niece in awe as the young girl was obviously grasping the entire concept.

Santana explained her thought and Callie grabbed a small paper napkin and a pen and scribbled a diagram quickly. "Like this?" she asked.

"Sort of but more like... Britt Britt baby can I have you sketch pad a minute?"

"of course honey" Brittany replied stopping drawing the sleeping blonde next to her and handing the pad over before resting back down on her arms that cushioned her face, she looked at the two Latina's deep in conversation as Santana drew something to show her aunt.

"Santana is a very smart girl". Brittany looked at Arizona who apparently wasn't asleep all along.

Brittany wore a huge smile. "Yes she is, she just doesn't realise it all the time".

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't realise how smart she is. She thinks that the only way she will get out of Lima is to be a Cheerio and be popular so she can get a cheerleading scholarship but she could do anything. She always does her homework so quickly just so she can help me try and understand mine".

Arizona nodded and bit her lower lip momentarily. "You seem like a smart girl too Brittany, how do you find school?"

"It's fun I guess. I love dancing and singing in glee but I can't really concentrate very well so I can't follow what the...oh look ice cream"

Arizona nodded slowly before skipping out of her own thoughts. "Come on Brittany let's go get ice creams and when we get back maybe these two will stop talking shop".

"Wait, their talking about shopping?"

The rest of the day at the beach became much more playful, swimming in the sea, tossing a Frisbee about and eating massive amounts of ice cream. As the mid day temperature started to drop slightly they packed up and headed back to Callies car, and the promise of a much more relaxed BBQ dinner waiting for them.

* * *

><p>Arizona, Brittany and Santana sat around a reasonably small table in a sheltered part of the landscaped garden not overlooked by the house. Callie walked up to the group with a board game under her arm.<p>

"Well, everyone else is out catching up with various friends and my parents are at a charity dinner so it is just us for the BBQ. What do you say we have a game of monopoly before we eat?"

"Yeah, I love monopoly. I never win but it is the best game" Brittany bounced in excitment

"I think this will be a bit different to how we play it Britt".

"What do you mean different. Go get changed you need to dance".

Callie and Arizona look sceptically at the two girls. "Dance?"

"Yep, Santana dances and I give her my monopoly money so she can buy all the luxury squares and then if I dance she gives me all her single dollar bills".

The entire statement had left Brittany's mouth before Santana could stop her, leaving Santana to blush deep red.

"That does sound like more fun but that's how you play it with two people. When there are four of you your keep your cloths on" Arizona explained softly before turning to Callie "We have to get Monopoly for our apartment".

Brittany turned out to be a natural tycoon when playing the 'traditional rules' and after two and a half of play, a fantastic supper and several beers Santana was about to give the tall blonde a lap dance so she could keep form mortgaging Park Lane and Mayfair.

Callie quickly tried to change the subject and shift attention from the game before she completely lost her bet with Arizona. Immediately clicking on to Callie's motives Arizona decides to make the most of the slightly intoxicated state of the minors to get an admission so she could prove she was right. She was usually enjoyed the superiority of being a very moral person but she liked being right even more.

"So you two are a really cute couple, how long have you been together?" Arizona asks as casually as possible, hoping the ease of the statement would make a declaration easier on the girls.

Santana immediately started her tipsy stammering "W-what makes you s-say that, we're not..."

"San, come on. If you can't even tell your gay aunt and her girlfriend then we really are in trouble. You keep talking about it being a secret because of people hurting us but right now that doesn't hold water"

Santana sighed and looked at her aunt; a lady that she had never met until yesterday and a lady that although she knew existed, she really knew nothing at all about. She wasn't sure shy she was looking at Callie for validation but she couldn't help it. Callie didn't know how to respond to the situation either but put her arm gently around her niece and kissed her forehead. "It looks like we have similar weakness for beautiful blondes" she smiled hoping to reassure Santana.

Callie looked over at Arizona for help. Arizona had know she was gay since she was in her early teens, in fact on some level she had always known, where as Callie had come to the realisation she was Bi in her early thirties. Arizona smiled knowingly back at her brunette who was still embracing her niece.

"That's awesome; you really do make a super sweet couple and I don't blame you at all for keeping it quiet from your school peers but in a year when you go to college it will be a world away from a small town high school and I can promise you it's such a liberating and freeing experience than being able to live openly after being stuck in the closet".

"I would like to be stuck in a closet" Brittany deadpanned "I could play dress up".

"Do you parents know?" Callie asked tentatively stroking the younger Latina's soft hair.

"No, they are so traditional, conservative and Catholic. What if they hate me and chuck me out? What if they hate me and hate Britt?"

Callie sighed. "OK, I'm going to tell you two stories and if that doesn't help Arizona can wheel out her 'good man in a storm' anecdote that seems to work wanders for all situations. First of all how much do you know about why your mum and dad fell out with the family?"

"Not a lot, I just know that mis abuelos didn't like my papi and they all fell out when they got married".

"OK, well you mum and I were close when we were growing up; we still talk fairly often on the phone now. Your mum met your dad when she was eighteen. He was at college doing pre med and was a couple of years older than her. They met at a party when he was down here visiting some friends. He came back to Florida for the summer, taking a job at the yacht club so he could see your mum every day and make some money. When your grandparents found out they were dating they were not happy at all, and your grandfather forbid the relationship. He thought your dad wasn't good enough for your mother and then there was their age, the fact your father was out spoken against organised religion and to a degree I think they had a problem with him not being from a noble line. Your parents couldn't face being apart when Juan was due to return to Columbia Uni. Your grandparents still believe they got married because your mother was pregnant with you but your mum and dad told me that they got pregnant with you so she could get married".

A tear ran down Santana's face. She never knew her parents were so in love and she never knew they were not married when she was conceived, scandal!

"Your parents know true love Santana and after going through what they when through and fighting for that love the way they did they would never stand in your way".

Santana nodded before reaching over, picking up Brittany's slender pale hand and kissing it, brushing her lips across the soft skin. "I want to tell them it just what if..." She let out a sigh.

"Let me tell you my second story". Callie rested her head on her girlfriends shoulder as she talked, relishing in her gentleness and warmth. "Arizona and I had been dating for a few weeks when my father made a visit to Seattle. I had not long got a divorced from George..."

"Wait you were married? To a guy?"

"Calliope is Bi Sexual" Arizona pointed out in her soft manner.

"Your grandfather saw George and threatened him. I told him the divorce wasn't all Georges fault and that I had been seeing other people before the papers were finalised too, mainly my friend Mark. Then he grabbed Mark around the neck threw him against the wall and threatened him. To get him to calm down I told him I was seeing someone and I was happy. That's not something I would usually admit too so it was a pretty big deal. He insisted on being introduced to the man that was making me so happy and I couldn't lie to him anymore so I take hold of Arizona and introduced them. It hit him like a ton of bricks"

"That must of hurt" Brittany winced at the idea of the crushing pain.

"He didn't take it well and to cut a long story short he cut me off. He took away my trust fund and froze my bank accounts so although I had a good job he left me nearly penniless. He made sure your aunt Aria and grandmother wouldn't talk to me. Only your mum stayed in touch because he had no hold over her".

"He seems so proud of you both now though, and he seemed so excited about the baby" Santana asked in a quizzical tone.

"He came back to Seattle a couple months later. I had got a promotion and things were going really well at work and especially well with Arizona. He brought a priest with him to try and make me see sense".

"Or to pray away the gay as you so eloquently put it" Arizona chimed, running her calming fingers through the beautiful raven hair.

"We got into a massive argument but somehow Arizona talked sense into him and he saw the light. He got over all his prejudice for me, for us and he accepted my happiness when he realised I was still the same person he had always known and loved. If he can do that Santana there is no way in the world your parents won't".

Santana took a deep breath. "To answer your question Arizona Britt Britt and I have been together for two months".

"Well, actually we have been exclusive for a year but Santana didn't know we were for the first ten months" pausing to look at Arizona she whispered "sometimes she's not that bright", before looking back at Santana "but we have been sleeping together since we were fifteen"

"Too much information Britt, remember use your filter" Santana said blushing slightly.

"Hola señoras" Carlos and Lucia hollered as they approached the small group of chatting women.

"How was the fundraiser?" Callie asked as much out of habit as a genuine interest in the stuffy black tie gala. "Same old crowd, same old conversation but your mother looked beautiful and we danced the night away" Carlos looked at his wife who shook her head at the older man's gushing and flattery. "So what are you ladies deep in discussion about out here?"

Santana blushed and immediately started to panic slightly before Brittany sensed her discomfort. "We are just telling Callie and Arizona about the Glee club we are in".

Santana breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you musical chica?" Lucia asked affectionately looking at her previously estranged granddaughter.

"Santana has the best voice in the club and she plays the piano and guitar but only when she thinks no one is watching her, it's totally hot".

"Carlos, go and get that thing we got in the auction and give it to Santana" Lucia said flipping her husband on the arm as if it was the most ridiculous thing that he was not already trekking back into the house to get the mystery object.

Lucia pulled up a chair whilst her husband was gone and started fussing immediately over her pregnant daughter. "Estoy muy orgulloso" she said, her eyes brimming as she ran her left thumb over Callie's cheek and reached for Arizona's with her right hand "tan orgulloso".

Carlos walked back to the group with a black leather guitar case, closely followed by a butler carrying a bottle of brandy, a large jug of water and glasses. As the bandy was offered to all Santana politely refused on behalf of herself and Brittany, she wasn't ready for any more alcohol induced slips this evening. Callie poured herself a glass of water whilst Arizona complimented Carlos on the excellent cognac.

Picking up the case once more Carlos handed it to Santana "We won this at the auction earlier and I had no idea what we were going to do with it. Your grandmother thought it was pretty!"

Santana rested the case on the table, taking in the 'Gibson' scrawled in the corner. She slowly unclipped the four silver clasps. She looked expectantly at her grandparents again before opening the lid. The guitar was a vision. It was a light cherry wood colour with a subtle sunburst finish. The pickguard was etched with exquisite birds hovering over flowers and a butterfly. The inlays in the frets set off the entire thing. Overwhelmed Santana looked at Carlos. "This is a Gibson Hummingbird, I couldn't"

"Nonsense Santana, will you play something for us?"

"I..." Santana stammered still taken aback by the unexpected gift.

"Play 'The Story' San. I love it when you sing that" Brittany smiled innocently.

Eager to get her hands on the instrument Santana firmly gripped the neck and eased it out of its case. Pulling her iPhone out of her pocket and opening up the right app she set to tuning the guitar, delighting in the tone each strings sound as she tightened each one. Grateful the case contained a Capo and plectrums she placed the capo on the fourth fret taking a deep breath before strumming the open strings once. She never played in public, only ever for Brittany. The panic could be seen clearly on her usually calm face.

Brittany softly reached Santana's face whispering "Just play it for me honey".

Another deep breath and Santana started picking the introduction. The start of the song pulled the adults into silence. Santana focused on Brittany who grinned back at her.

_All of these lines across my face  
>Tell you the story of who I am<br>So many stories of where I've been  
>And how I got to where I am<em>

_But these stories don't mean anything_  
><em>When you've got no one to tell them to<em>  
><em>It's true<em>  
><em>I was made for you<em>

Brittany's grin grew wider as Santana smiled back at her as she sang. Callie looked at Arizona who just mouthed 'awesome cute'.

_I climbed across the mountain tops  
>Swam all across the ocean blue<br>I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules  
>But baby I broke them all for you<em>

_Because even when I was flat broke_  
><em>You made me feel like a million bucks<em>  
><em>You do<em>  
><em>I was made for you<em>

Playing a small instrumental Santana was able to fully appreciate the guitar, the way her left hand wrapped so comfortably around the neck as her fingers dug into each chord. Her right hand fingers skimmed the stings, strumming to the beat that was dancing through her head. Her focus on her tall blonde had completely made the rest of the group undetectable to her.

_You see the smile that's on my mouth  
>It's hiding the words that don't come out<br>And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed  
>They don't know my head is a mess<em>

_No, they don't know who I really am  
>And they don't know what<br>I've been through like you do  
>And I was made for you<em>

She sang slowly, strumming each chord once, her eyes still fixed on Brittany...

_All of these lines across my face_  
><em>Tell you the story of who I am<em>  
><em>So many stories of where I've been<em>  
><em>And how I got to where I am<em>

_But these stories don't mean anything_  
><em>When you've got no one to tell them to<em>  
><em>It's true<em>  
><em>I was made for you<em>

_It's true_  
><em>I was made for you<em>

Brittany practically jumped up and down clapping and smiling at the young Latina.

"That was beautiful chica, you have such a beautiful voice" Lucia gushed, Carlos nodding enthusiastically in support of his wife.

"Wow, you are amazing. It looks like you have even more in common with your aunt. You will have to duet sometime" Arizona said happily.

"You could both sing at the wedding?" Lucia asked eagerly before backing off the subject once again with her husband's hand on her arm immediately calming her.

Arizona just grinned at Callie who simply shot her a bemused look. Changing the subject Callie suggested a day on the yacht for anyone that is interested. Carlos and Lucia decided they will leave it to the younger generation but Santana looks excited at the prospect.

"We can see if your mum and dad are up for it too. It will be fun. We can ask them and Aria and co at breakfast tomorrow".

* * *

><p>Santana turned off the light to the en suite and sauntered over to the bed where Brittany was already tucked under the fine cotton sheet giggling as she read a comic. Santana swung her hips naturally as she walked in nothing but a pair of red French lace panties.<p>

"Hay Britt Britt" Santana purred as she crawled into bed beside the blonde immediately falling into a warm embrace from the blonde who simply through her reading material on the floor.

"You sang beautifully tonight baby, I was so proud of you" Brittany whispered as she used her nose to gently nudge the Latina's face up so she could look into her eyes "and you were totally hot playing the guitar".

Santana captured the blonde's lips in a searing kiss, the contact immediately taking her own breath away. She immediately rested her forehead against the blondes "I love you so much" she spoke, still recapturing her breath.

"I love you too Sa..." before she could finish the soft pink lips we on her again, a hard, urgent kiss. Santana's hands immediately found Brittany's and pulled them to rest on the pillow above the cascade of blonde hair as she rolled herself onto the dancer. Santana's heart was beating stronger and faster than it usually did in these situations as she looked in the crystal blue eyes looking back at her. She slowly moved her leg between the taller girl's thighs so she herself was straddling the blondes toned limb. As they started to move against each other, Santana moved her head into Brittany's neck inhaling the sweet smell of vanilla and raspberries that was suddenly engulfing her senses. Peppering kisses down the side of the pale girls long neck, pausing to allow her lips to move over the beat of Brittany's pulse she continued until she worked her way around and back up the front of her throat, over her chin and back to the waiting lips. Their lips barely made contact before Santana let her tongue slip into Brittany's waiting mouth, their tongues gliding over each other, massaging and dancing in the warmth and familiarity of each other. A moan escaped Brittany and Santana was conscious of both of their matching arousals as the warm moistness could be felt though each of their panties. Santana kissed a trail down Brittany's long body, over her bare pert breasts, kissing and sucking each nipple as she made her steady journey, continuing over her firm ads to her panties, her hands trailing her route continuing her attentions. Santana kissed Brittany through her panties, taking a moment to bask in the sweet aroma of her lover's excitement. As she hooked her index fingers through the top of the panties Brittany arched up off the bed allowing Santana to work the fabric down her seemingly endless legs. When the white lace panties finally left Brittany over her slender feet Santana crawled slowly back up the blonde's body, kissing each leg in turn whilst pulling her own panties off with her free hand. As she reached Brittany's core she breathed in muttering "Britt" before nudging her nose softly across the waiting girls throbbing clit. She breathed in again, lost in the fragrance and feel of the writhing dancer. Her tongue followed her nose over the pulsation nub, licking and sucking firmly before finding her entrance and dipping into the pool of waiting nectar. As she circled the entrance with her long tongue moans escaped Brittany more and more, her hips bucking involuntarily.

Santana could feel the beat of her own mound against Brittany's leg and ground herself onto the muscular thigh as she continued. Brittany's long arms reached down to Santana's face, pulling the girls attention. "Come to me" she husked as she locked eye contact with the instance hazel orbs. Santana crawled back up to Brittany, her hand cupping and palming still. "I want to see you" Brittany said quickly before capturing and biting down on Santana's lower lip and kissing her again, tasting herself mixed with Santana. Still in the heat of the kiss Santana plunged two fingers hard into Brittany's wet entrance, pausing as the blonde took a sharp deep breath, her wide eyes open and locked on Santana's, their lips still coupled. Brittany nodded slightly as she once again held Santana's lower lip between her teeth, watching her smaller girl intently as Santana started to move her fingers, alternating between pumping in and out and curling her fingers hard and fast. Brittany kissed Santana again groaning with pleasure into her mouth before so could do any more that hold her own cheek against that of Santana's, her hand firmly gripped onto the back to the Latina's head. With the feeling of Brittany's walls contacting tightly on her fingers and the pulse in her thumb against her clit they both came undone at the same time, shuddering violently as Brittany came down from one of the most powerful orgasms she had ever experienced.

Santana rolled partially off Brittany and nuzzled into the crock of her neck, her leg still lazily draped over the blondes hot clammy body as she idly sucked on her wet fingers revelling in the taste. Brittany looked down at Santana, her fingers pulling the Latina's chin up so they could look at each other and they kissed again, a kiss that was full of love and passion but lazy and exhausted from their earlier hunger. Lying in silence gathering their thoughts from the intense experience Santana finally spoke.

"I want to tell my parents". Brittany nodded and kissed Santana's forehead. "I will be with you by your side whenever you decide the time is right".

The two girls curled into each other's embrace again and gave into sleep.


	3. Fox Sea Lady

Santana looked on in awe as she made her way down the jetty with Brittany, her parents, Callie and Arizona. The pleasure cruisers and yachts moored were not like anything she had seen before. They towered out of the turquoise water, swaying softly as the waves filled the air with gentle tapping sounds as the kissed each boats hull. 'Seas the Day', 'Knot on your Life' and 'Waves of Pleasure' all brought a smile to the young Latina's face as she took in the majestic sight of the marina. The family continued to walk though the tranquil sight before Callie stopped in front of one of the largest yachts in berth. 'Fox Sea Lady' was simply a breathtaking sight. Sixty feet long she soared out of the water, shining white against the backdrop of light blue sea and vibrant blue sky.

"What happened to 'Anchor Management"? Maria asked Callie with a knowing smile.

"I took out some of my frustration when I was doing my finals and, well daddy agreed it was time for a new one anyway" Callie replied as she walked up the chrome gang way.

Santana looked up as she stepped onto the metal plank, seeing a tall man in navy chino shorts and a white polo shirt adjusting a large dark blue canopy over the fly deck. 'Well they might have a crew but one way or another she was going to get a shot at driving this beast of a boat' she smiled as she silently followed Brittany.

Callie made the introductions to the boats stewardess and skipper and quickly showed the family the accommodation, each couple having a room as a base for getting changed and showering. Santana and Brittany looked around the master suit that Callie had subtly suggested they take for their first day at sea on the Torres boat. The stateroom was larger than Santana could have imagined would be possible, small oval windows looking out over the teak deck and to the now moving scene of the harbour. A large double bed dominated the cabin with a small en suite, vanity and wardrobe. The décor was contemporary with an Asian flare in the prints and colours. Reaching for their bags that had found their way to the room Santana pulled out her bikini before looking over at the strangely quiet blonde. Santana stood up and walked over to the bemused looking girl, draping her arms around her neck and looking into her crystal blue eyes.

"San, what's the boat version of the mile high club?"

Santana smiled broadly before placing a chaste kiss on Brittany's soft pink lips. "How about we excuse ourselves after lunch for a siesta and figure it out?"

The morning passed quickly. After an initial fast run down the coast they had moored just off a tiny island, the boat silently bobbing in the water as the family soaked in the sun's rays and read.

* * *

><p>Arizona stood for a moment watching the taller blonde stare at the antenna and domes on the rear facing arch. "Hi Britt, What are you looking at?" she asked as she slowly approached the dancer.<p>

"It's the boats gaydar" Brittany replied in all seriousness.

Arizona was about to reply before she took another take at the girl, her eye brows slightly knitted together. "Okay then. Well Santana sent me to get you. Lunch is nearly ready and she is just changing".

The two blondes walked down to the rear of the yacht where the other four were already sat under the slight shelter of the fly deck over hang. The mid day heat was rising fast and even for a committed sun worshipper like Santana it was intense.

Annie, the stewardess, served everyone drinks, ice tea for Santana, Brittany and Callie and Mexican Larger with Lime for Arizona, Juan and Maria. As they waited for the lunch to be placed on the table they all discussed the beautiful boat in detail, contently surveying their surroundings. Santana sat quietly, her hand blindly searching for Brittany's under the table. As soon as she felt the long slender fingers for her girlfriend entwine with her own she gave her hand a quick squeeze and a quick deep breath. "I'm gay and Britt Britt and I are in love".

The entire table looked at Santana, all mirroring the same facial expressions which could only be described as a cross between shock and pure amusement. Finally it was Maria that couldn't hold in her chuckle any longer.

"Why are you laughing? Did you not hear me?" Santana huffed at her parent's unexpected and inappropriate response.

"Oh mija, your father and I have been waiting for you and Britt to tell us for what feels like years but I never expected you to come out quite like that!"

"What, so knew I was gay? And and..."

"Princesa, we knew but we couldn't be happier that you finally decided to tell us we are absolutely delighted that you and Patito finally realised your feelings for each other but we knew before either of you even did".

Whilst her husband was jabbering on Maria got up for that table to hug both girls kissing both of their temples.

Giving them both one last squeeze before sitting back down she grinned widely "Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes dos. Me encanta cada uno de ustedes".

Santana continued to sit slightly in shock as Annie placed a large bowl of steaming hot pasta on the table. With a giggle Brittany placed a quick kiss on Santana's cheek, causing an immediate blush, before looking at Santana's parents with her rarely seen serious face. "I will look after San. I promise I will take really good care of her".

"We know Patito, you always have".

Arizona whispered into Callie's ear "Patito?"

"Duckling"

"That's so cute. I want an awesome nick name" she looked at Callie with big eyes. Callie laughed at her blonde kissing her softly. "Arizona suits you just fine".

"So" Maria said looking at her loved up sister "tell us all about the baby. I want to know all the not too graphic details about my future niece or nephew. Do you know the donor, whose egg? Tell me everything".

Santana and Brittany's eyes grew slightly wide at Maria line of questions aimed at her sister and Arizona, neither of whom seemed at all fazed by it.

"Well the donor is my best friends Mark"

"The man whore plastic surgeon" Maria questioned.

"The very one"

Santana looked between the two older Latinos frantically. 'Did my mum just say 'man whore'?

"It's my egg but maybe eventually we will have a little blonde brother or sister".

Arizona nearly choked on her larger as she looked at Callie. "Calliope?"

During the animated exchange Brittany quietly got up from the table and walked to the front of the boat, hanging her legs over the side of the boat, tears running down her face as she held in the sobs.

Santana quickly followed, concern sweeping over her. "Britt Britt, what's the matter? Were you not ready to tell my parents? I'm so sorry baby I just thought like a Band-Aid you know, get it over with quick?"

Brittany simply shook her head between sobs.

"Well what is it then baby? If you tell me I can fix it".

Brittany turned round slightly to look at the brunette who had sat down on the decking behind her, one leg either side of the blonde, as she snaked her arms around her toned waist.

"They are having their baby with their 'Puck' and I don't want to have a baby with Puck. With his hair it would really hurt you San when you give birth. I don't want a baby with a Mohawk".

Santana pulled the blonde firmly into a hug, her check pressed against the long slender back of Brittany. After slowly kissing the blondes temple she rested her chin on Brittany's shoulder. "Okay, three things, one we're too young to be thinking about babies; two, why am I the one that will be having the baby? I thought you would; and three, when we have babies Puck will have absolutely nothing to do with the process okay?"

"You said babies, as in more than one" Brittany grinned twisting her neck so she should steel a kiss from Santana.

"Right enough about babies. Why don't you go and splash some water on your face and then come back for desert so we can take a siesta cos' I wants to get my sweet lady kisses on".

Santana sat back down at the table looking amused.

"Is Britt okay mija?" Maria asked looking at her daughter

"Yeah, she's perfect" Santana grinned as she watched for her blonde to return.

* * *

><p>As Annie cleared away the sundae bowls and offered coffee, Santana and Brittan stood up. "Britts and I are going to escape the mid day heat and head down below"<p>

"Awwah" Santana whined holding her upper arm looking at her assailant "What was that was that for?"

"You just told them what we are going to do, you know the mile high club on the water. I thought we were going to say we are taking a nap?"

"No Britt, I meant down below as in below deck not..."

"oops".

As the two girls retired sheepishly below deck Juan turned to his sister-in-law and Arizona. "And these are the girls that thought they were hiding their relationship from us for the past god knows how long".

After a good giggle at the young couple's expense Callie and Arizona excused themselves also to take a siesta triggering a questioning look and another chuckle from Juan and Maria.

"You too are just like teenagers" Callie shot back over her shoulder as she took Arizona by the hand and led her to their stateroom.

Finally alone Juan and Maria curled up in the airy lounge on the comfortable white linen l shaped sofa. The room was bright and cool but had a homely feel with family photos, books and plants dotted about. On the occasional table next to the sofa was a picture of a five year old Santana, hands on hips looking like she was the president of the United States.

"Well I can defiantly say I wasn't expecting that today" Juan started "but I am relieved that they have finally figured it out. Now it's all out in the open how do you feel?"

"I'm happy, I just hope we still have grandchildren and a wedding and all those things that I have always wanted to watch Santana do".

"I think when it comes to grandchildren we have more chance of a brood if it works out with the two of them than if Santana were to be with anyone else in the world. They will make good moms, eventually. I mean let's face it we are too young and I'm far too handsome to be a grandpa".

Maria laughed at her husband giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, her tanned hand cupping is stubbled face. "Your charm seems to be running out with age. I think you meant to say that I am too young and that I, your darling wife and love of your life am far too beautiful to be an abuela".

* * *

><p>"Me voy de buceo para tratar de la cámara bajo el agua nueva? Hay tanques y máscaras si quiere unirse a mí princesa?" Juan looked at his daughter as she and Brittany finally appeared looking decidedly un-rested after their two hour 'siesta'.<p>

Santana looked quickly to Brittany before returning her attention to her father. "Sí papá" will there be los tiburones to photograph?"

Brittany kissed Santana softly on the lips "I'm going to just sunbathe for a while. Have fun". Looking around the blonde could see Santana's mother and Callie deep in conversation at the dining table, still enjoying the shade of the fly deck. Picking up a soft navy towel from one of the bench seats she made her way to the front of the boat where Arizona was sprawled out on the teak deck, with a content smirk on her face. Brittany shook the towel out and layed it down next to Arizona, positioning herself on her tummy, immediately revelling in the hot sun on her legs and back.

"Do you speak Spanish?"

Arizona looked over at the young blonde and smiled. "Not very well, why do you ask?"

"Santana says things in Spanish to me lots but I'm not very good and I don't think Mr Schue has taught us a lot of everyday words. I wandered if Callie talks to you in Spanish"?

"You could ask Callie to translate if you're not sure of what she is saying to you or I can have a go at translating if you can remember anything she says a lot". Arizona smiled warmly at Brittany as she dog-eared her page placed her book down on the deck before picking up a bottle of larger and taking a swig.

"oh dios, oh dios Britt, Cojeme Is what she says most".

Arizona quickly lost a chuckle that she had tried quite hard to keep from escaping, a spray of larger following as her eyes looked over to meet Brittany's.

"Should I maybe just ask her mum or dad, or even Mr Schue might know?"

Arizona hesitated slightly stammering over her response. "My Spanish isn't great but I don't think you should ask her parents to translate that sentence. I think anything she says to you in Spanish when you are, you know having alone time, you should probably either take as 'I love you' or ask her to translate after"

Brittany looked confused "Alone time?"

"You know when you're having fun maybe in your bedroom?"

"You mean when we are having sweet lady kisses and sweet lady lovin'?"

"Exactly, just think of it as an awesome compliment and don't worry too much".

Brittany nodded before resting her head on her arms. "I'm going to have a nap now cos I'm kinda tired after our 'sweet lady siesta'".

* * *

><p>Callie and Arizona were the last to join the family on the terrace where they were to dine. Sitting next to each other at the large table they greeted Aria, James and their children as they had not yet arrived when they returned from their little boat trip.<p>

A combination of being slightly tired from a hard day lounging at sea and pregnancy hormones meant Callie could no longer hold her tongue when she was faced with a hostile greeting from the Swift's.

"Aria, have I done something to upset you or offend you in some way?" Callie asked trying to keep her voice level.

"Not at all" came the cool reply as Aria took another sip of wine.

Brittany rescued the table from a thick silence with a quick anecdote from their day on the boat and the family's spirited and fun exchange with the party on board another large yacht 'Duck n Dive'.

The conversation continued on a jovial note, chatting about the photographs Santana and her father had taken on their dive and the sharks they had seen, Maria's impression of the old drunk man who was chatting to them when they came back into the marina, and the look on Arizona's face when Callie had 'accidently' pushed her in the sea. As the table, with the exception of James and Aria, roared with laughter Callie placed quick yet intense kiss on Arizona's lips, stopping the blonde from mock pouting at her girlfriend.

"Would you mind not doing such things in front of my children?" Aria snapped immediately. Callie, Arizona, the Lopez's and Brittany all looked at the Torres middle child with confusion.

"Enough Aria" Carlos said firmly shooting the women a glare that even his granddaughter would have been proud of.

"No Carlos, Aria and I do not what our children exposed to their behaviour. They are young and there is no need for them to have to witness their aunt doing anything like that with her, well with whatever she is to you" the direction of his comment moved to Callie.

"Do you mean my girlfriend James?" Callie asked slowly, anger building up in her eyes.

"We all know what the bible has to say on the subject and I'm sure Maria and Juan as well as your parents would rather be spared of your little display also".

"They only kissed" Brittany said quietly "I think they are super cute"

"Actually James, you couldn't be more wrong" Juan said coolly as he refilled his wine before leaning over and filling the glass of his mother-in-law.

"Si, Juan and I love Arizona and we couldn't be happier that Callie is starting a family with her".

James and Aria were both taken aback but Santana chimed in before they could say anything in response. "The bible is ambiguous at best on the subject of homosexuality and when you look at the text in its wider meaning and historical and cultural context it is extraordinarily selective to pull any form of homophobic message from it".

"Santana, you are very young. In Leviticus..."

"Don't come all old testaments on us James" Callie said, seething at her sister and brother-in-law "if we are taking Leviticus or Deuteronomy on word value nearly all of mankind is damned. Most of it is ludicrous for example Deuteronomy 25:11-12 'If a man gets into a fight with another man and his wife seeks to rescue her husband by grabbing the enemy's genitals, her hand shall be cut off and no pity shall be shown her'".

"If a man dies childless, his widow is ordered by biblical law to have intercourse with each of his brothers in turn until she bears her deceased husband a male heir". Maria joined with a passage that had first caused her to question aspects of the bible and start her religious scholarly pursuits.

Aria and James both stood up gathering their completely oblivious children. "We would rather neither of you have anything to do with our children while you are here".

"Tonto"Santana muttered before looking over at Brittany who gave her a quick nod. "If you don't want your children to have anything to do with Callie and Arizona because they are in a loving relationship then Britt and I will stay away from your kids also".

"If that's the case we will keep them away from you two as well".

"Hijo de puta" Santana said loudly surprising herself that she got a nod of encouragement from her parents as opposed to the usual reprimand.

Carlos stood up looking at the remaining guests with sorrow. "I will talk to you sister and ask her and James to apologise to you all tomorrow". As her began to walk around the table, offering his hand to his wife he paused looking between Maria and Callie. "I'm sorry we have been so bigoted and that we have set such an example. I can only say that missing the opportunity to watch Santana grow into such and beautiful and accomplished young women is punishment enough. Your mother and I will do everything we can to repay all the hurt we have caused over the years". Lucia and Carlos walked out and as he past the patriarch placed a soft hand on Brittany's shoulder. "Welcome to the family young lady".

* * *

><p>Brittany was walking out of the en suite when a loud rap was heard. Juan stood smiling when the blonde opened the door and looked up. "I just came to check you girls are okay after all that happened today. Your mother is chatting with Callie and Arizona".<p>

"Come in daddy" Santana called from the bed where she was perched, dressed in a short white silk nightdress, rubbing moisturiser into her arms.

Juan walked across the room and sat on the end of the bed. "Ignore Aria and James. They have always been closed minded. She has barely spoken to your mother since they were children just because we got married. Just remember your mother and I are very proud of you both".

Santana leant forward and gave her father a long hug, resting her head on his shoulder as a tear escaped.

"Now before I let you ladies get to sleep is there anything I can get you?"

"A bedtime story" Brittany said as she pulled back the bed covers and climbed in.

Juan chuckled but a quick look at his daughter who wasn't protesting or rolling her eyes made him nod in agreement. "Well it's been quite a few years since I had to tuck you too in with a bedtime story but let me see if I can remember one".

"Princea and the Duckling" Santana said as she curled into Brittany's shoulder both her hazel eyes and the blondes blue orbs trained on the older man.

"Okay, Princea and the Duckling. Let me see if I can remember how that one went. In a land far far away lived a beautiful Hispanic Princea Santana whose home was the largest castle in all the land. The castle had the highest, thickest wall with a wide moat running all the way around. Princea Santana was happy in her castle with no one but her staff to look after her. She had everything she could ever want but at night when she sat alone in her bed chamber she felt a large hollow ball grow in her tummy. She looked across the land out of the window in the tower but no matter how much she wanted a friend she knew there was no one who was strong enough or brave enough to get through the castles defences. Princea Santana's father the king was very worried about his daughter living all alone in the large castle and he prayed every night with the queen that one day his baby girl wouldn't be lonesome anymore more. One day a little duckling from a nearby lake landed on the moat. It was her first ever flight and her wings had got tired. Looking down at the water surrounding the large castle the little duck decided that she would stop and rest her weary wings. As the little duck swam around in the warm water she heard the most beautiful music drifting from the castle tower. The angelic voice of a girl singing floated through the air and the little duck was confused because it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard but also the saddest. Looking again at the window the little duck decided that she would fly high enough to clear the moat and to soar over the castle walls so she could find the little girl with the beautiful voice so they both could become the very best of friends..." Juan looked over at the two sleeping girls smiling to himself. When he first told them that story he was so happy that the highly strung Santana had made a true friend and he knew she would never be without friendship. Now looking at the two sleeping figures curled up together her was certain she would never be without love either.


	4. Talk Dirty To Me

Santana propelled out of the water, Brittany powering and guiding her as she flew above the net spiking the white volleyball down, the resulting spray drenching Arizona who was looking increasingly miffed.

"Unfair teams; they obviously have some sort of psychic connection. How can we compete?" Juan laughed at his team mate as Arizona retrieved the ball to serve.

"I would take offense but I think you may have a valid point. However I doubt very much you will get them on separate sides of the net".

"Game point losers" Santana shouts smugly.

"Honey, play nice" Brittany chastises as Arizona serves the ball. Santana watches Brittany position herself in the balls path flicking it over to Santana who is already half out of the water with her arm ready as the ball leaves Brittany's finger tips. With a loud thump the ball crashes into the water between the older players.

"Suck it Bitches" Santana chants as she throws herself into Brittany's embrace, her arms draped around the taller girls neck. "We rock" and with that Santana plants a firm kiss on Brittany's lips before returning to pointing out Arizona and her father's shortcomings. "Losers, are you going to cry? Go on cry in awe of our awesomeness".

"Wow, she is a really bad winner. I couldn't be more proud" Callie sighs as Brittany's climbs out of the pool and sits next to the two sisters, Maria wrapping her in a large fluffy white towel and softly rubbing her back.

The blonde grinned, "You should see her when we win nationals, sometimes I think only pantsing me pulls her out of her mocking trance! One year she spent over an hour insulting each member of the runner up team individually to their faces. She made twenty of them cry, four of them vomit from her vicious words, six apparently remained mute for over three days after the competition and six gave up cheerleading all together."

Callie's eyes grew wide as she looked at her niece in horror. Santana was still bouncing around in the pool taunting Arizona and her father.

"Don't worry Callie, I'll stop her now"

Standing up and dropping her towel Brittany sauntered over to the edge of the pool and looked down at the young Latina. Santana was mid rant "And papi..."

"Honey, the suns all burny and I can't rub in the cool lotion by myself" The seductive tone of the young blondes voice was not missed by anyone but they were relieved that Santana immediately climbed out of the pool without uttering another word and picked up the lotion.

Callie laughed as she looked down at Arizona who was slowly pulling herself clear of the water. "Did you enjoy the game sweetheart?"Arizona grunted as she collapsed on a lounger.

"You niece has some serious issues".

* * *

><p>Callie rested a reassuring hand on Arizona's thigh as she continued to comfort her girlfriend post volleyball game as Maria watched her husband with admiration as he lit the poolside bbq.<p>

Santana peered over the side of the swimming pool looking at the two older couples, each utterly engrossed in their other halves. She had Brittany loosely pinned to the wall, her free hand wandering the wet soft skin of the blondes midsection as the floated in the cool water. As she whispered some ideas she had for their evening's entertainment when they retired to their room she found part of her mind wandering to a future that had been creeping more and more into her consciousness. Marriage? A baby? It all was climbing hire and hirer on her priority list as long as it was Britt that she took those steps with. Before her mind got too carried away she focused her thoughts on the task at hand.

"I can't wait for you to spread your thighs for me tonight; open up and let me devour your juices" Santana husked close to Brittany's ear, the proximity of her distracted family providing the young Latina with an even greater rush of adrenalin. Brittany giggled in response as her mind struggled to think of a retort. Dirty talk had never come naturally to the blonde and often left both Santana and herself more confused and a little distracted (or on one or two occasions full on disturbed).

"I'm all wet!"

Santana looked deep in the blondes' eyes "we're in a swimming pool Britt Britt"

The tall dancer nodded and bit her lower lip, her face slightly contorting as she was deep in thought. Suddenly her eyes twinkled and a grin came over her beautiful features. Leaning into Santana she whispered in her most seductive tone "I'm going to lick you like a lollipop".

Brittany's expression didn't falter as she waited for a reaction, the slight delay in action from Santana did cause her mind to drift slightly towards a strawberry lollipop, or even better a Popsicle, it's a hot day after all. Defiantly a Popsicle; maybe an orange one.

"Britt? Britt?" Santana smiled softly at the distracted blonde. "I can't wait to be your Popsicle".

"How did you know I changed my mind from a lollipop?"

Santana leaned in a kissed her girlfriend gently tugging ion her lower lip. "When we get back to our room later I'm going to show you just how well I know you".

Brittany's long pale fingers pushed some loose wet hair from Santana's face, securing it behind her ear before bringing her hand to rest on the shorter girls neck. Santana sang softly as they drifted in each other's arms, still anchored to the poolside by Santana.

"Cause baby we'll be, At the drive-in, In the old man's Ford, behind the bushes, until I'm screamin' for more, Down the basement, lock the cellar door, And baby, Talk dirty to me"

Callie walked over to the pool. "Please tell me my innocent young niece is not singing a certain Poison classic with her parent's mere yards away?"

Santana looked instantly guilty yet Brittany sensing her pain came to her aid. "She wasn't trying to poison me; she was telling me what she wanted to do to me later". The sentence was out before Santana could untangle her hands to gag her lover.

Laughing Callie sat on the edge of the pool, wriggling her feet in the cool water as she looked down upon the younger girls. "I've promised Arizona we will go to Disney World tomorrow for the day. She needed cheering up after your little volleyball game earlier. Your mom and dad have plans but I thought you might like to join us?"

"Isn't it a bit far from here to go in one day? I mean Britt would love it so I looked it up on the web before we left Lima but its like hours away."

"We are going to have you grandfathers pilot take us in the helicopter. So what do you say? Are you up for a day out with your favourite aunts?"

Santana didn't need to look at Brittany before she answered but her gaze immediately fell back on her blonde as soon as she had said yes. Pure excitement was now seeping out of the now bouncing girl.

* * *

><p>Santana stood in the drawing room window watching Arizona and Brittany playing fetch with the two large bouncy Torres dogs on the large perfectly manicured lawn. The sky was turning red with the sunset yet the blondes had yet to tire of the bogs relentless demands for a ball to chase.<p>

"Brittany is a lovely girl. She makes you very happy I think".

Santana slowly turned to look at the older man now stood before her. Smiling slightly she nodded before shifting her gaze awkwardly to the floor. Carlos strode a couple of paces until he was stood beside his estranged granddaughter looking out of the window at the two blondes frolicking outside. Santana turned again to watch Brittany unsure how to make conversation with the man who had unexpectedly joined her.

"I never saw the attraction of bubbly blondes when I was a young man" Carlos chuckled slightly "but I have to say both you and your tia have both won the hearts of two of the most charming, adorable and beautiful women I have ever had the pleasure of meeting". Softly placing his hand on Santana right arm he guided the young girl to face him. "I was a bigoted old fool all my life, swaying with the opinions of others but I wanted to let you know that I couldn't be more proud of you and although I have only just met you I could not have asked for a more accomplished nieta". Placing his other hand on her left arm Carlos looked deep into Santana's dark eyes "You leave in a couple of days and although you mother and father have promised to allow me to make amends for my past actions towards them I want you to know also how much I would like to get to know you and be part of your life. You are always welcome here niña, anytime and if you ever need anything at all you just have to ask. The same goes for your Miss Brittany out there". With a smile Carlos kissed Santana on the forehead before leaving the temporarily mute girl staring at the door from which he just left.

Callie and Maria entered the room just as Carlos had left yet the young Latina's attention had returned to the show on the lawn. A smaller dog had joined in the games and appeared to be quite lost as to the point of fetch causing Brittany to race after it, attempting to wrestle the ball from it jaws in order to throw it again. Santana was chuckling to herself blissfully unaware she was no longer alone.

Maria sat on one of the cream sofa's placing her tall glass on gin and tonic down on the small table and picking up a photo frame. She smiled at the image of her in her very first car, a light blue convertible with Callie sat next to her in her school uniform, mouth surrounded by chocolate gazing adoringly at her older sibling. She remembered the day well. The car had been a surprise for her birthday and first trip she had taken was to drive Callie for ice cream.

"Do you think the dogs or our girls will get fed up of that game first" Callie asked causing Santana to jump slightly before laughing.

"I would like to say our girls but I've seen Britt play with a flashlight and her cat for over two hours, an hour and a half of which I'm fairly sure the dam thing wasn't even in the house let alone joining in the fun".

Callie and Santana joined Maria sat on the luxurious sofas, Santana curling slightly into her mother in an unprecedented show of affection. Maria, caught unawares by the act but conscious not to spook her daughter lightly stroked Santana's thick dark hair whilst she made small talk with her sister.

The drawing room door swung open as two hysterical blondes crashed in. Brittany's face immediately dropped when she saw the position Santana was in, panic overcoming her whilst she searched her girlfriend for signs of injury or distress. The contented smile on Santana face was matched by that of her mother which in turn brought about the familiar grin of the young blonde. Walking over to the mother and daughter Brittany sat primly on the Sofa next to Maria before being pulled in for a hug also. Maria kissed the tops of both girls heads and mimicked the attentions she was continuing to show the brunettes hair on the blonde. Santana stretched her free arm over to Brittany and they linked pinkies; each content to bask in Maria's affection.

Lucia and Carlos entered soon after carrying large boxes of chocolates. Handing them around Brittany pulled out a duck shaped chocolate. Biting into it to the chocolate its caramel center slipped down her throat like nectar stirring a throaty moan of bliss. The sound that would usually only ever be heard by Santana during their more intimate time may have gone unnoticed if the blonde hadn't turned a shade of beetroot and her Latino counterparts eyes hadn't grown wide with mortification. The reaction from the younger girls caused Maria, Callie and Arizona to stifle giggles. Carlos nodded at Brittany.

"My opinion exactly Miss Brittany. I have these chocolates flown in from Brussels from a little chocolatier on Avenue Louise. Unearthly pleasures are they not?" The kind sentiment from Carlos was met by outright laughter from the older women and panic from the younger couple.

When Santana and Brittany lost the rouge blush from their face they were able to focus more on the conversations taking place in the room. Santana's father had joined the rest of the family and he was joining in with Maria, Lucia and Carlos on baiting Callie ad Arizona on the marriage issue. The adults were getting increasingly tipsy and the wine the Cheerio's were permitted was also taking affect.

"I completely agree with your mother Calliope. You are setting a very bad example to your young innocent sobrina having a child out of wedlock".

"Ha Innocent" Callie burst out causing raised eye brows by the Lopez parents, her reaction again thankfully lost on the older Torres "and I always thought of you as my favourite brother-in-law Juan"

"Not a lot of competition on that front" Lucia said before realising how impolitic she had just been not before the rest of the room burst out in laughter. The older Latina shook her head slightly before giving in and shrugging and adding "Pendejo" to her observation of one Mr James Swift.

Brittany yawning slightly looked at Santana who took the hint and stood up. "Brits and I are going to call it a night being as we have an early start and a full day tomorrow". Santana circled the room kissing every one goodnight.

"Buenas noches niña pequeña" Carlos said warmly. "Miss Brittany, your family now, come and give your grandparents a hug.

Brittany sprung across the room and hugged Santana's grandparents with enthusiasm before doing the same to her parents, Callie and Arizona. "Las niñas dulces sueños que, Dios los bendiga" Lucia called after them as they skipped out of the room through the vast hallway and up the grand staircase.

* * *

><p>As they fell into the bedroom Santana pinned Brittany up against the wall. They had found each other's lips repeatedly as they had made their way to the third floor and the days dirty talk and physical restraint had taken its effect on both girls. The shorter girl ran her hand slowly up the long thigh of the dancer causing the tall girls to sway back harder against the bedroom wall. "Do you like it when I stick my finger inside your wet pussy?"<p>

"Cat?" Brittany questioned as her eyes rolled slightly and she fought to catch her breath.

Santana may have known that would have been her response but familiar with this very situation Santana soldiered on with her chat. "I've been waiting all day to take you over and fuck you deep and hard.

"Santana Language"

Santana's head fell forward against Brittany's shoulder in defeat. Maybe the talking dirty thing really wasn't happening tonight. Brittany sensing the other girl's disappointment husked into her ear "I'm sorry San I'm no good at the naughty talk. Will you please carry on? I want to feel you and look you in the eyes whilst you make me come as hard as you did the last night". Santana needed no more encouragement.

As Callie and Arizona walked slowly along the hallway past the young lovers bedroom door they couldn't escape the loud moaning coming from within with a slight thumping sound that could be mistaken for someone banging the door. "Oh god San, Oh god, Yes yes yes".

Callie giggled. "My niece is insatiable!"

Arizona raised her eyebrow "She's not the only one. It must be a combination of Latin blood and awesome blonde girlfriends".

Laughing Callie passionately kissed Arizona before taking her hand and leading her the rest of the way down the hall. "Dr Robins I think I should demonstrate just how passionately my Latin blood runs".

Santana gripped Brittany holding the taller girl as she came down from her high, kissing her neck and whispering "I love you" before the blonde regained the use of her legs, pushing Santana backwards across the room.

Expertly removing all of their clothing as they went Brittany dropped Santana on the plush bed. Crawling up Santana's toned body Brittany took in the vision beneath her before surprising Santana with two fingers thrust firmly and deeply into her waiting sex. Santana gasped as Brittany's expert fingers set about trusting and curling simultaneously whist her thumb teased her clit. When it came to this there was no doubt this girl was Mensa level genius. Santana felt her orgasm building fast, as she gripped the bed sheets desperately and reached to capture the blonde's supple pink lips. Brittany bit softly against the brunette's lower lip as she approached her release watching every facial contortion as Santana fell over the edge of ecstasy.

Both girls lay naked covered in a thin sheen of sweat, looking at each other both wearing wide grins. Santana leaned over to Brittany lightly kissing her lips, nipping slightly as she allowed she open eyes to roam the blondes. Santana could feel a shot of electricity through her check and as she gasped Brittany took the initiative to deepen the kiss her tongue immediately at home with Santana's. Hands roamed and before they knew what was happening Santana found her hand travelling over Brittany's flawless body, her fingers running over her erect nipples and down her toned abs. "We should sleep. We have an early start in the morning". Brittany looked blankly back at dark brown eyes that raked her very being. "God what am I saying" Santana shook her head before following the trail of her hands down the blonde savouring the taste of every inch of the dancers sweat covered flesh.


End file.
